


lumpy helps gumball with a stuck sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Randomness, Sneezing, Stuck Sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: i was bored!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok?????????????





	1. Chapter 1

"AH AAAAH AHHHHHHH" Gumball needed to sneeze and tilted his neck back as he inhaled "AAAAAAAAAAAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--..." he almost sneezed but didn't get to do it. so he went to Lumpy and asked him to make him sneeze. "Lumpy can you help me" Gumball asked "sure what is it" Lumpy asked "I need to sneeze but it's stuck" Gumball said. Lumpy thought about what to do. then he got out a tissue rolled one of its corners into a point and put the corner of the tissue up Gumball's nostril. he began to tickle the insides of Gumball's nostril which caused Gumball to inhale "AH AAAAAAAH IT TICKLES AHHHHHHHHHH" Gumball gasped but Lumpy kept tickling his nose because he was stupid "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH STOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Gumball gasped. then Lumpy finally took the tissue out of Gumball's nose and let Gumball sneeze "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" when Gumball sneezed he got snot and spit everywhere including on Lumpy. Gumball sniffed and rubbed his nose with his forefinger "ugh thanks Lumpy" Gumball said. Lumpy was going to respond but before he could his nose twitched his nostrils flared and he needed to sneeze "AH AAAH AHHH AAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Lumpy inhaled for a really long time but then let out the biggest sneeze in the world "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" when Lumpy was done sneezing his nose was red and running constantly, he sniffled loudly and rubbed his nose on his forefinger while Gumball was staring at him with his eyes wide open. "bless you Lumpy are you okay" Gumball asked "no I think you got me sick" Lumpy said while still rubbing his nose "oh my gosh I am so sorry are you gonna be okay" Gumball asked "yeah I'll be fine it's just a really runny, stuffy and itchy nose that'll probably go away soon" Lumpy said. then he started to inhale again "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lumpy inhaled, Gumball gave him a tissue and covered his ears before he released "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lumpy sneezed a giant sneeze into the tissue then blew his nose on it "bless you Lumpy" Gumball said again "thank you" Lumpy said as he wiped his nose with the used tissue for a really long time while sniffling loudly and constantly


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixed version.

"AH... AAAAH... AHHHHHHH..." Gumball needed to sneeze and tilted his neck back as he inhaled. "AAAAAAAAAAAH... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--..." 

He almost sneezed, but didn't get to do it. So he went to Lumpy and asked him to make him sneeze.

"Lumpy, can you help me?" Gumball asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Lumpy asked.

"I need to sneeze, but it's stuck," Gumball said. 

Lumpy thought about what to do. Then he got out a tissue, rolled one of its corners into a point, and put the corner of the tissue up Gumball's nostril. He began to tickle the insides of Gumball's nostril, which caused Gumball to inhale.

"AH... AAAAAAAH... IT TICKLES, AHHHHHHHHHH..." Gumball gasped but Lumpy kept tickling his nose because he was stupid. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... STOP... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..." Gumball gasped. Then Lumpy finally took the tissue out of Gumball's nose and let Gumball sneeze. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

When Gumball sneezed, he got snot and spit everywhere, including on Lumpy. Gumball sniffed and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh, thanks, Lumpy," Gumball said. 

Lumpy was going to respond, but before he could, his nose twitched, his nostrils flared, and he needed to sneeze.

"AH... AAAH... AHHH, AAAAAHHHHH...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." 

Lumpy inhaled for a really long time, but then let out the biggest sneeze in the world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

When Lumpy was done sneezing, his nose was red and running constantly. He sniffled loudly and rubbed his nose on his forefinger, while Gumball was staring at him with his eyes wide open.

"Bless you, Lumpy. Are you okay?" Gumball asked.

"No, I think you got me sick," Lumpy said while still rubbing his nose.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you gonna be okay?" Gumball asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a really runny, stuffy and itchy nose that'll probably go away soon," Lumpy said. Then he started to inhale again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy inhaled. Gumball gave him a tissue and covered his ears before he released.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lumpy sneezed a giant sneeze into the tissue, then blew his nose on it.

"Bless you, Lumpy," Gumball said again.

"Thank you," Lumpy said as he wiped his nose with the used tissue for a really long time, while sniffling loudly and constantly.


End file.
